paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Fight
(This history may contain some scenes not recommended for those who do not like fighting, if you are one of these please look for another story, thanks everyone.) When two great friends fight, anyone win, at least on my vision, but sometimes we need to do what we have to do. = The Great Fight = = Part 1 = = Chase: Can you please leave me alone? i´m busy. Marshall: With Astrid? Chase: Yeah, can i have my privacy? Marshall: Oukay love bird, but why you don´t stay with Skye? Astrid: Marshall! Marshall: Sorry Astrid, it not was to offend you. Chase: And it was to offend me? Marshall: Think what you want! Chase: What got into you? Marshall: Nothing, is just because my friend is in love he think he is the best on everything. Chase: What? Marshall: "Hi, My name is Chase and i have two girlfriends and i´m the leader of the paw patrol i´m the best pup of the world." Chase: Something should have bitten you. Marshall: You are just a stupid and conviced pup. Chase: Marshall you are starting to annoy me. Marshall: Too bad for you, enjoy you two girlfriends. Chase: (--´) Astrid: Don´t worry with him let´s go at Katie´s Chase: Oukay = Meanwhile = Marshall: Hey Skye! Skye: Hi Marshall. Marshall: Chase send me to tell you something... Skye: Seriously? what? Marshall: He said this: "I don´t want you, leave me and Astrid alone to live our lives, we are going to Katies, bye." (lie) Skye: (very angry) He was said that? Marshall: Yeah, sorry for tell you this, but he said to me if I did not tell to you then he´ll do something bad to me. Skye: Poor Mashall, don´t worry, is Astrid who is doing this with him, i´ll get them myself. (leave) Marshall: (think) Now the next pups. (Marshall was come to Rubble saying Chase was told him to leave the paw patrol. lying again) Rubble: Who he think he is? Marshall: I don´t know, maybe his mind was overcome because he is the "leader". He think he can do anything. Rubble: I´ll tell him what he is. (leave) Marshall: (think) Chase will see, next one... (He was found Rocky, and was told him Chase will trow a bucket of water on him because he is a Skunk and again he was lying) Rocky: (very angry) HE SAID THAT? Marshall: Yeah, sorry, but i has to tell you this. Rocky: He will know who is the skunk. (leave) Marshall: I´ll make sure everyone hate him, next one... (He come to Zuma and) Zuma: He said what? (very sad) Marshall: He said babys who don´t know how talk shouldn´t stay on the paw patrol. (lying again) Zuma: He´ll see when i get him. (leave) Marshall: (looking to Angel) Hey Angel, Chase was taken you phone and don´t want to give back Angel: (reading Marshall´s mind) Marshall! Marshall: What? Angel: That´s not funny, Chase will get problems. Marshall: Well if you tell to anyone i´ll be. Angel: Marshall, did you know what you have done? you have lied to the pups! Marshall: Yes, i´m just making him learn a leasson. (leave) Angel: (sighs) (think) I know i love Marshall, but lie on that way is very bad. (Marshall then found Wolfy sleeping and...) Marshall: Wolfy don´t stay here, Chase said he will get Astrid here to give a shot on you! Wolfy: What, he is crazy? Marshall: I don´t know! Wolfy: He will see when i get my paws on him (leave) (Marshall was on a place next to the Katie´s to see what will happen). = At Katie´s = Katie: (washing Astrid) So, did you have a lot of missions? Chase: No, the things are very calm. Katie: Yeah, i like to see the things very calm and... Pups: Chase!! Katie: Hey calm down, i´ll take care one for time. Skye: I´m here just for teach a lesson to Chase. Rubble: Who do you think you are to tell me i have to go out the paw patrol? Rocky: Skunk is you, you fake friend! Zuma: It's none of your business if i´m not talking w®ight. Wolfy: If you and Astrid want to give me a shot you can say on my face, coward! Chase and Astrid: What? Katie: Pups calm down, what happened? Pups: Chase think he is the best and not need anyone, and was said bad things about us. Chase: But i didn´t have said anything and i not the best here, i need you all. Astrid: I never said anything about give you shots Wolfy! Wolfy: You shut up, i was helped you and Chase to be together , i was think you´re my friends too. (Marshall was arrived and faking be astonished) Marshall: Wow! Chase: YOU! Marshall: Me what? Chase: You have put they against me! Rubble: Hey, don´t blame Marshall for your mistakes! Chase: Any of trust me? Alright, Angel, you can read minds right? tell who is telling the truth. (Marshall was looking to Angel) Angel: (nervous) errr..... (sighs) Chase...................is lying. Chase: What? Marshall: Here to anyone see you are the bad pup here. Chase: Angel! Please tell them the truth! Angel: (nervous) I was told. Chase: (very sad) Alright no one here trust me, i´m out. (He run out) Skye: Yeah, run, you baby, you can´t admit be wrong. Zuma: Let´s go dudes, i think he learned his lesson. Marshall: (sighs) Yeah. (The pups was on the lookout and then in the night they all should play together, but this time Chase wasn´t there, he was sleeping, very angry with the pups, The pups the was goes to bed very early.) = At Wolfy´s Mind = WC: Hey Wolfy! Wolfy: You can´t leave me alone one moment uh? WC: I´m here just to tell you Chase are very bad with you guys! Wolfy: And? He shouldn´t be on that way with the pups. WC: Marshall was lied and his cell Blue Of Tiger can awake very soon. Wolfy: That´s bad i´ll see him and apologize. = At Chase´s Pup House = Wolfy: Chase? Chase: (zzz) Wolfy: (look to Chase´s paws and see them blue) That´s bad.......... = Part 2 = Wolfy: Oukay nothing to really worry, is only get Astrid here and she can help Chase. = Some Minutes Later = (Wolfy and Astrid was on Chase´s pup house but he don´t was there). Astrid: Where are he? Wolfy: I don´t know, he was here some minutes ago. Astrid: Wolfy, i have to sleep i can´t see you pranks now, night. (she goes to his pup house). Wolfy: So, i have to find him alone. (starts searching for Chase´s scent) (Wolfy was search in everyplace he knows, after some minutes he found Chase´s scent) Wolfy: (smelling) Got it. (He was followed Chase´s scent and found him on a moutain) Chase: What you are doing here? Wolfy: Looking for you, What you are doing here? Chase: I´m just keeping distance of you guys. Wolfy: Sorry, i fell on Marshall´s lies. Chase: No problem. Wolfy: Your paws are blue, we need to see Astrid, he can help you. (A ship was appeared, it was Titanius, he come out after land). Chase and Wolfy: YOU! (the two growled) Titanius: Hi, you two have been well? Chase: It´s bad to see you face again. Titanius: You just don´t know respect right? Wolfy: You are just a mutt, go out of here. Titanius: I think i have to teach you guys a lesson. Wolfy: (transform) Chase, stay out of this, you can´t fight with your blue paws. Chase: (sigh) Alright. Wolfy(Z): You can try anything, i´ll be ready this time. Titanius: (transform) Is better you be. (Titanius runs to Wolfy with his sword and tries to hit, however Wolfy diverts jumping backwards) Wolfy(Z): That was fast, uh? (Titanius then shoots two dark spheres on Wolfy, Wolfy then takes his Chain Sword and defends the spheres). Wolfy(Z): (make a smile) (Titanius then throws another Sphere, Wolfy jumps and goes with everything to over Titanius, Titanius defending himself with his sword, Wolfy then uses his sword again causing two cuts in the armor of Titanius). Wolfy(Z): Hehe. (Wolfy then jumps back, Titanius going behind with his sword, then ended up being repelled by Wolfy´s Aura Sphere). Titanius(Z): (grr) (Titanius ran back and several lights were on your back, Wolfy then decided to attack giving several blows with his sword). Wolfy(Z): Ha, Hya! (Titanius then gave a strong blow to Wolfy, throwing him against the mountain). Wolfy(Z): Ahhhh! (Wolf's Aura then started flashing, so he left the mountain throwing two stones in Titanius that easily dodged) (Wolfy then threw three Aura Spheres, Titanius cut the three in the middle, distracted, he forgot that Wolfy was going in his direction, Wolfy seized and used his sword in Titanius who retaliated with another sword, so the two decided to attack with a sword at same time, causing a flash). Titanius(Z): I´m tired of this, Go guards! Chase: Hey that´s not fair, i´ll join with you Wolfy. (transform) Wolfy(Z): (sigh) Oukay, i need you help. Chase(Z): Let´s go then. (The two started to charge a big aura sphere, after some seconds they lauched it) Chase(Z): Time... Wolfy: For... Chase(Z) and Wolfy(Z): Double Aura Sphere (lauch at the guards, who passed out) Titanius(Z) GRR. (go back and try to heal himself) (Chase and Wolfy run after him and use their swords at the same time it, making Titanius fall to the ground) Titanius(Z): NOOOO!, give me more power, DARK OF DOOM! (After Titanius saying that, the Dark Of Doom cell awake and give a lot of power to Titanius) Titanius(D) And now, little ones? Chase(Z): (grr) (lauch a aura sphere on him) (The aura sphere was repelled) Wolfy: (grr) (Wolfy runs after Titanium and give two sword blows it, Titanius feel nothing and throws a dark sphere in both, making them fly and fall behind). Wolfy: ouch. (Titanius then, began to launch several dark spheres in the two, after dodge them, Chase threw a giant rock and Wolfy lauched a sphere aura.) Titanius: Hahaha. (gone) Wolfy: Where´s him? (Titanius appeared and arrested Wolfy with a lightning current, then granted several sword blows in Chase, seeing it, the fury of Wolfy awakened) Wolfy(Z): (with red eyes) STOP!!!! Wolfy(K) *Red Of Kiser*: (grr) No one nobody messes with my friends. Chase(Z): I think you time was arrived Titanius (blue eyes) Titanius(D): What? Chase(T) *Blue Of Tiger*: (grr) It´s time for pay back. (Chase used the mind prision on Titanius, who was paralyzed then the two started to charge something) CC *Chase Cell*: They will lost control! WC *Wolfy Cell*: I know! Chase(T) and Wolfy(K): (grr) TAKE THIS! (a big flash was formed after the explosion). = Meanwhile = Astrid: (driving) I hope we not are late. Ryder: (driving) I hope too. Angel: (driving) Please be oukay guys. = Back = Wolfy(K) GRRR (eyes very red) Chase(T) What happened Wolfy? Titanius(D) (very weak) The same thing will happen to you. Chase(T) No....... (eyes getting blue) Titanius(D) (transform back) I would like to stay but I have to go. (he go into his ship) (Astrid, Angel and Ryder was arrived) Ryder: What happened here? Astrid: There are they! Angel: Don´t go there, they are without control. Astrid: If i don´t go will be worst. Ryder: There´s a ship here (The ship was gone some seconds after) Ryder: Let´s go! (They approach a little) Ryder: Chase? Chase(T): Grr (his claws grow up) Wolfy(K): Grrrr (his teeth grow up) Astrid: (looking to Chase eyes) Chase(T) : (starting fell dizzy) (After some seconds Chase was fell sleep) Wolfy(K): Grr (howl) (Ryder picked it up and secure meanwhile Astrid has given a shot on him, making him fall asleep on Ryder arms) Ryder: (sighs) It over, i have to talk with Marshall. Angel: Yeah i know. (put Chase on Astrid vehicle) Ryder: Don´t worry, i´ll just talk with him. (Put Wolfy on Astrid vehicle too) = A Day After = Ryder: So, i don´t want you to lie anymore, understand Marshall? Marshall: Yes Ryder, i promise, where are Wolfy and Chase? Ryder: Still sleeping, i just don´t want anymore fight, ok? Marshall: Alright Ryder. Ryder: Have you told the others? Marshall: Yeah, i was, and apologize too. Ryder: You can go now, but remember, don´t lie anymore! Marshall: Yes. (leave) = Inside The Lookout = Ryder: How they are? Astrid: They will be fine tomorrow. Wolfy: ....................... Ryder: Wolfy, are you awake? Wolfy: (Zzz) Astrid: Let´s just leave they here, tomorrow they will be a lot of better. Ryder: Alright, night pups. = At Wolfy and Chase Mind´s = Chase and Wolfy: Night Ryder! = END = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories